Reality Check
by FantasyChick101
Summary: Caitlin's always lived with her mum Bella. She and Jake try to give her the perfect life. But when the Cullens come back, it all changes. Not to mention more dangerous, when it comes to decision time,what will she choose? The biggest price being her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! :D**

**Ok this story will be about Caitlin, Bella's daughter who she has after Edward leaves her without knowing she is pregnant. She has the baby and Caitlin grows up with Bella looking after her, with the help of Jacob. So basically she is Renesmee with no father, a different name and a different personality. Lol , In the story she is 13 years old. :D Enjoy! **

"Ok, I _know _I say this all the time, but I bet he doesn't like me!" Rosie was again stressing over Tom. Tom was the school fitty. All the girls wanted to go out with him, but Rosie was the one he obviously fancied. She had been crazy about him for ages and they were honestly made for each other. Rosie was the prettiest girl in school and all the girls wanted to BE her, she just happened to be my best friend.

"I have told you so many times! You're both obsessed with each other! I think he just wants you to make the first move. Look, we have cooking next lesson, he works on my table. I'll talk to him, you know that I am the best person you could think of for playing cupid." I grinned at her.

"Oh thanks Cate! You have no idea how much I like him!"

"Yeah, umm, I'm pretty sure I do actually. The amount you go on about him!" I laughed. Just then the bell rang for first period. "See you later Rosie. I'll talk to Tom." I smiled and waved at her as I walked of in the direction of the cooking classroom.

I was about to experience one of the most exiting classes I had ever had.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No Abbie! It's alright to eat beef and steak if it is slightly pink on the inside. But chicken is totally different! If you eat that you could get seriously ill!" I laughed as two of my other good friends argued over their cooking.

"Well then they should say that on the packet then!" Abbie folded her arms and pouted. My oven was already switched on with Tom standing opposite our table.

"Caitlin! Finally, could you fry that chicken for me while I prepare the vegetables." Tom always helped me out in cooking. It wasn't my strongest subject, but it sure was the most fun lesson we had.

"Yep." I sliced the chicken into smaller pieces and laid them in the frying pan. "Tom, I need to talk to you." He looked up from the red pepper he was dicing expertly.

"About what?" he asked innocently.

"Look, we all know that you and Rosie are obsessed with each other. Don't even try to deny it, 'cause we all know it. Why don't you just do the manly thing and ask her out? Or I will have to put up with her going on about you for another year." I explained matter-of-factly. Immediately Tom went as red as the pepper he was chopping.

"Oh, umm, well I would but I don't think she likes me that way." He replied.

"Oh honestly Tom. Look, I'm not doing this for you _or _for Rosie. But for me actually, there is only so much of this 'Tom doesn't like me' and 'Rosie doesn't like me that way' I can handle. Now just get your....." Tom's eyes had suddenly grown the size of golf balls and his mouth gaped open as he stared at where I was frying the chicken. But it wasn't just him; everyone in the entire class now had their eyes glued to my frying pan. Everyone but Mr Stevens, our teacher who was explaining something to five new students in the class. I looked down at my chicken which had been frying nicely one minute ago. However now, I couldn't see the chicken anyway, as my whole pan had burst into flames which were quickly spreading and dancing across the other stoves.

"Oh my god!!" I screamed. I ran to my sink which was filled with water just a few feet away, picked it up and threw it over the oven. Unfortunately, it didn't put out the fire, but it did add a collection of potato peelings and other food to the surface of my oven. Oh, it looks like someone had already done their washing up. Suddenly watery foam was surrounding my work area, causing small lumps to get caught in my straight blonde hair. Apparently I look a lot more like my father. Slowly the flames quietened and I looked up to see one of the new boys with a fire extinguisher and a very angry Mr Stevens.

"Caitlin Swan! Take yourself to the back of the classroom, you will do book work until I see how much damage you have caused and how we should punish you!" I didn't want to argue with him, I was in shock after what I had just done. Well I guess it caused some excitement for once. I made my way to the back of the classroom, to the table just behind where all the new students were working. One of them turned around, a boy, very tall and..... big.

"Hey. I just have to say what you just did was......amazing! I don't think I have ever seen anything like that in my whole life!" The huge teenager was talking like children do when they are excited, very fast. "Oh I'm Emmett by the way."

"Cool! Oh umm thanks? I'm Caitlin. I did tell him it was a bad idea to let me near the ovens!" I giggled.

Throughout the lesson, my friends came and talked to me until they got told to sit down. I also had a few conversations with Emmett. He had just finished his work with the other new students and had come to sit opposite me on the table.

"Emmett, you are all like seventeen. This is a year 9 class? You know, for thirteen and fourteen year olds?" How comes you are in here?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah, well it is our first day so for today we are all in this class. Apparently it's so they can see how good we work at different subjects or something and wanted to test us in these classes today. The year twelves, which is the year we would be in, don't start 'till Thursday."

"Oh yeah I had forgotten about that. So do you all know each other?"

"Yeah!" he laughed again. "We are related! Ok well we are not related but we are all adopted by the same people. That's Rosalie, she's my girlfriend as well! I know it is awesome." He pointed to the beautiful blonde girl who was now discussing something with the boy who put out the fire. "And that boy she is talking to is Jasper, he is going out with Alice" he quickly spun his finger around him and a small pixie-looking girl. "And that," he pointed to the last boy, standing by the oven looking at Rosalie and Jasper with a concentrated look on his face. "is Edward, the only single one. What a looser." He laughed, he was joking. Just then the bell rang for second lesson. "I'll see you later Caitlin!"

"Bye Emmett" I smiled and walked to my next lesson, this was going to be a fun day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who added me to author alerts, story alerts etc **

**And thanks StarlitTwilightRose! Hehe ..... Us + messenger mayhem = brilliance lol! :D love you xx**

I arrived at maths, this was probably my favourite subject. Not because of the actual subject! But because this was the one lesson where all my best friends are together, this can mean only one thing. As soon as I walked through the door, Rosie ran up to me.

"Caitlin, Caitlin Caitlin!" she shouted in one breathe. "Tom asked me out!" she squealed at me. I laughed at her.

"Told you I was brilliant" We walked over to find Abbie, Emily, Lizzie and Kayleigh sitting on and around one of the tables. Lizzie had her phone playing music and as soon as we got there, we all started dancing around. We were all singing along,

"_Hello hello, baby; you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in the club you say, say"  
_

Before we were to the chorus we were all already giggling and people were started to watch us, dancing to the song and singing. Just as the chorus started, Emmett, Alice and Jasper walked into the class. Emmett immediately had a huge grin spread across his face. Alice was smiling and Jasper had raised eyebrows.

"_Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore,_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor  
Stop callin'', stop callin; I don't wanna talk anymore,_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor"_

We were still dancing and singing, when Miss Baker walked in. By now the rest of the class were cheering and clapping their hands to the song.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she screamed at us. Suddenly, we all stopped moving and stared at her. I saw the Cullens giggle quietly at Miss's reaction. "Sit back down, and I don't want you to make one more sound this lesson or you will each have an hour detention after school." She sighed, "Why do you always have to be involved Miss Swan?" She turned her attention back to the pile of folders and sheets covering her desk.

"Definitely just jealous." Rosie whispered to us and we all burst into giggles. Miss Baker gave us another glare. The rest of the lesson was reasonably normal, but I started to notice something about the Cullens. Apart from the fact they kept talking quietly and glancing at me now and again throughout the lesson, they reminded me of something my Mum always told me. I'd never met my Father, but she had told me all about him. He left before I was born, he didn't know Mum was pregnant. She always told me not to blame him because if he had known he probably would have stayed. She said he left to stop the bad vampires being attracted to her, but it doesn't matter that he left. Jacob has always been there for me and Mum, and so have the rest of the pack. Even though they were so angry that Mum had to be 'changed', they have always been our friends. Jake has always protected me from any vampires coming into the area. I didn't get any special vampire abilities from my father, but I don't mind, I actually prefer it that way.

That wasn't the point though, the Cullens reminded me of how my Mum had described him and his family, and perhaps.... they were vampires too? But that is impossible because they would never last out in a school so easily, they would crave the blood so bad. My Dad's family were the only ones who didn't drink people's blood.

"Watcha thinking 'bout Cate?" Rosie asked me.

"Oh nothing, don't worry, just.... daydreaming" I smiled at her, that was believable, I did daydream a lot.

The rest of Maths was boring, we didn't do a lot until the bell rang. After some flirting from Tom and Rosie through break and lunch, not a lot happened. I saw the Cullens around in most classes. But by the end of the day they all hurried off to their cars. When I walked out of school I saw Jake leaning against his car waiting for me as usual.

"Hey Jake." I smiled at him.

"Hey Cate!" he was always too enthusiastic to see me. "Your Mum's not going to be back until about seven-ish, she's hunting. I'll stay round till then." He opened my door and got in his side.

##

_Edward's POV_

"Look, we will just have to deal with this." Our whole family was arranged in the living room, "if you are _sure _about this then we have to find some things out." Carlisle was speaking in his calming voice.

"I can't see her future!" Alice cried out in frustration.

"She recognised us at school, we made her think of someone she knows, but I don't know who." I replied. We were discussing the girl we had all come across at our new school. Maybe coming back to forks was a bad idea.

"I'm telling you, there is something about her." Alice said.

"Look, the kid seemed cool, why don't I just find out a bit about her first and then we can decide what to do." Emmett piped from the couch he was lounged in with his wii remote in one hand.

"That seems like a good idea." Carlisle said.

"Great. But what makes you think you will make such great friends with her. I'm more like her, I could befriend her easily!" Alice said.

"Oh c'mon, she seems so much more like me than you. Tell me this, who is more likely to set a pan on fire, me or you?" Emmett argued with a smile.

"Well yeah but that doesn't prove anything..."

As Alice and Emmett continued to argue, I walked out of the room and to the front door. This was too weird, being back in Forks. I thought it would be alright because it was such a long time ago, but it doesn't seem like long enough. I missed her every day and every night. I always found myself thinking, what would it be like if she was here now? Or what would it be like if I had stayed with her? I often imagine us together, the way things used to be, but I have to tell myself it would never have worked. If I had stayed, she would have been put in danger, and that isn't what I wanted for her. I wonder whether she still thinks about me. It's unlikely, she probably has a new life now with a new man. The thought of Bella with someone else made me angry, but I wanted her to be happy.

I had walked into the woods, the same woods I had left Bella in years ago. It was stupid of me, leaving her in woods. She could have been hurt, she was so vulnerable....

Suddenly, I heard a loud 'crunch' to my right. But before I heard it I smelt it, the blood and the smell of a vampire. I could tell it was none of my family. But it couldn't be someone else! That would mean that Bella had been left here alone, in a place where vampires got to away...

I ran to the spot where I could sense the other vampire, in front of my eyes I saw the back of a beautiful woman. Long brunette hair hung around her, as she bit into the neck of an animal. It was strange to see another vampire drinking animal blood, I'd only ever known other covens to drink humans. The attractive woman spun around as I came into the area. It was then my whole body tensed up. It wouldn't... it couldn't...

It was her. Bella. Right in front of my eyes, the one person I had been thinking of for years. My little Bella drinking from a dear, bright shining golden eyes stared into me.

She wasn't moving, she just stood and stared at me as I did to her.

"B...Bella?!" I cried. I ran to her and dragged her into my arms.

"No!" She screamed. "Get off me!" She used her vampire strength to try and push me away, but even though she was stronger now, she was no match for me. "Edward please!" she cried.

I threw myself away from her. Oh no, what have I done?! Bella is a vampire!! But before I could try to make sense of my thoughts she cut me off.

"What are you doing here?! How can you be here?" She screamed at me.

"We moved back to Forks...." I started, this was too much for me to understand, so I just tried to answer her questions.

"But you left! You said we would never see each other again!" She sounded angry but she didn't look it. She just looked confused, because of me.

"I know. I figured that you probably wouldn't live here anymore. I thought you would have moved somewhere else with a new man and have a perfect life." I couldn't understand what had happened to her. Why was she like this? "Bella..." my voice failed me. "Bella what happened to you?" I managed to whisper.

"What happened to me?!" If she were human she would have been crying now. "You left Edward! That's what happened!" She was shaking.

"Bella I'm so sorry...Please Bella. I can't tell you..." I gave up, I couldn't even give her my words. "I love you. I failed you."

"I love you too Edward. But what about everything that has happened? What are we supposed to do?" She fell down onto the ground and sat staring at the floor. I walked up to her and placed myself beside her.

"It was a few months after you left, that I found out." She placed her hand on my knee. "I was pregnant Edward. You left me with your baby. Obviously with it being part vampire, it wasn't like a normal birth. The only way I could get through it was to become like this." She looked into my eyes and explained to me.

"You mean, I, I have a.... a baby?" I muttered.

"Yes, but she isn't a baby anymore. She is thirteen now. Very talented, but not a baby." Bella finished.

"I have a daughter..."


End file.
